the call
by MoN cArTeR
Summary: mi vida con backstreet boys
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en una canción de mi "Musa" solo un poco agregue yo espero les guste y como sabe no esta permitido publicar mis historias en otros blog. ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESCUCHEN LA CANCION ! (the call backstreet boys, si eres fan y sus voces te distraen no la escuches jaa)

.

.

.

"THE CALL " (la llamada)

Edward POV

Déjenme contarle la historia de aquella llamada que cambio mi destino. Salimos los chicos y yo, solo para acabar en la miseria.

Estaba por irme a casa, cuando de pronto ella apareció frente de mi, se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Vienes? Tengo un pequeño sitio cerca.- Debería a verle dicho que no, que alguien me esperaba.

Fui un estúpido por a ver llamado a mi chica.

-Escucha bebe, perdóname, solo quería decirte que voy a llegar tarde.- Debí a verle dicho que iba en camino.-Duermete y no me esperes

Han pasado 2 años, nada he ganado, no puedo deshacerlo, lo hecho, hecho esta. Unas de sus amigas se entero que no era la única y me mata por dentro que ahora ella no este a mi lado solo por que hice esta llamada.

Solo puedo recordar las palabras que me acabaron matando.

-Te odio, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Se supone que me amabas!.-sus lagrimas caían sin control y cada lagrima era una puñalada para mi corazón

Tal vez si no hubiera tomado esa noche ahora mi chica estaría a mi lado pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Nada puedo cambiar todo por lo que luchamos se vino abajo por mi culpa. Te mentí y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias de mi error.

Merecido me tengo tu silencio, no supe valorar lo que tenia a mi lado, el amor de mi vida.

Me mata no tenerte a mi lado ahora yo no valgo nada si tu no estas a mi lado. No debí a ver tomad tanto, no debí a ver aceptado, no debí a verme separado de tu lado esa noche.

Ahora ya nunca volverás, lo entiendo, pero me mata, me mata a verte herido de esa manera.

Jure nunca mentirte y rompí todas aquella promesas, ya no valgo nada si tu no estas a mi lado, y todo por aquella llamada que cambio mi destino.

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Ooooh lo hice wow espero les allá gustado ese día me entere que vendrían a mi ciudad y mi tía Anahi-Littrell y yo nos encerramos en su habitación a escuchar todas sus canciones y "the call" me inspiro.

No me maten solo que nunca había hecho esto y se siente bien, espero sus comentarios claro.

P.D Quieren mas historia? Comenten y ya veremos que pasa jaa…

… decidan Bye Bye Love!

Atte. Mon Carter


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi nombre es Yoali Montserrat Hernández Chávez (monzerrat carter) tengo 16 años apunto de cumplir los 17 exactamente hace 10 años fue mi primer concierto ( _a mi corta edad)_ lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.**

**Fue en el 2001 en el foro sol todos hacían burla de que llevarían alcohol por que mi tía mayor (bere mclean) se desmayaría pero todo fue lo contrario, a la que le entro un ataque nervioso fue a mi, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento esta emocionada y la adrenalina subió al máximo. El concierto fue el mejor.**

**2004 en el Palacio de los Deportes la segunda vez que los vi fue maravilloso porque esta mas cerca del escenario y se veía muy muy bien, ese fue el ultimo al que Kevin Richardson al finalizar el concierto recuerdo que fuimos a la salida de los artista y salio una camioneta a la cual me avente y esta se detuvo el chofer dijo que Kevin no iba ahí pero el se asomo y nos saludo (_fue maravilloso_) es un hombre guapísimo y con un porte perfecto (_fue al primer boy con el que tengo contacto de esa forma_).**

**2008 la tercera vez en el Auditorio Nacional espere afuera de este y los vi llegar vi perfectamente a Brian Littrell (e_l segundo boy al que conozco_) un ángel para mi pues el sol estaba al máximo y cuando el se asomo su rostro deslumbro obvio ese concierto me encanto fue el mejor.**

**2009 Auditorio Nacional la cuarta vez que los iría a ver fue la mejor (_hasta el momento_) un día antes del concierto fui al hotel pero ellos no salieron al día siguiente el concierto llegue tarde al auditorio, cuando llegue ellos habían entrado, me sentí muy triste pero era la segunda vez que veía el show y fue genial lo disfrute muchísimo al acabar el concierto Salimos corriendo y perdimos tiempo por 2 razones:**

**La primera… los taxis cobraban carísimo**

**La segunda… los camiones iban llenísimos**

**Solo quedaba correr y así lo hicimos corrimos del auditorio nacional al hotel Fourseason**

**En tan solo 15 min. o menos cuando llegamos ellos ya había entrado la decepción llego, mis padres fueron a recogerme ahí y cuando ellos llegaron mis amores iban saliendo la verdad fue muy gracioso las camionetas quedaron atoradas por un taxi y nosotras aprovechamos y luego subimos a la camioneta como si fuéramos una caricaturas, le pedimos que arrancara y los siguiera pero mi papa dijo que no y estaba apunto de pasar la esquina cuando dio el volantazo y los siguió bueno literalmente por que los perdimos pero llagamos al lugar donde estaban cenando fue muy gracioso, ese día termino ahí al otro día ellos irían a Puebla a mi tía bere la regresaron y me fui alcanzarla al hotel si también los vi al salir rumbo a Puebla ellos nos saludaron y "_gracias al trafico común en la ciudad de México_" los disfrutamos mucho mas. Fuimos por mi tía anahi a su trabajo estábamos cansadísimas pues corrimos mucho no habíamos comido nada y estábamos hambrientas y sin dinero mi tía anahi nos compro un pan y nos fuimos a mi casa, ahí mi tía hablo con una amigo y le dijo que los Boys regresarían al DF y no esperamos mas y nos fuimos directo al hotel ahí esperamos hasta que vimos a uno de su seguridad el cual se acerco y nos ayudo mucho, nos dijo escóndanse ya vienen y lo hicimos vimos entrar camionetas pero no eran ellos pasaron 10 min. Y ellos aparecieron no acercamos y (_ahí conocí a mis otros Boys howie y alex_) pero aun me faltaba el amor de mi vida Nick Carter corrí al otro lado y estaba sola bajo de la camioneta pero la verdad ya no tenia voz me frustre y una chica me vio (_lauren kitt_)y le hablo a Nick el volteo y me sonrió no sabia si llorar o hablar le pedí que me firmara y el me hizo señas de tranquila y la chica (_lauren kitt_ ) se iba acercar a mi pero no la dejaron y ella se disculpo Nick con cara de frustración o no se que me miro y me mando un beso solo para mi! Yo fui feliz le mande otro beso y el se metió al hotel luego alex howie y Brian entraron al hotel pero Brian se regreso a decir que tenia que salir temprano que lo disculpáramos y se metieron mis fuerzas se fueron y comencé a llorar mis padres ya no me dejaron quedar y me fui a mi casa mis tías (_anahi y bere_) se quedaron y vieron a Brian salir y mas tarde a Nick y a alex se vinieron a casa de mi tío y ya no esperaron a Howie para mi era la mejor visita de los Boys y era feliz pero lo que nunca espero fue que en la próxima pasara esto…**

**2011 Auditorio Nacional la quinta vez que los vería y es que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba este día y ya me había convencido que no los vería pues era mucho la espera hasta que el 5 de diciembre del 2010 recibí una llamada pues había salido de casa y mis tías estaban en mi casa… la verdad quiero evitarles todo el rollo de la espera pues fue la mas larga y desesperante. Hoy es 15 de marzo del 2011 y si estoy afuera de el hotel esperando la llegada de mis 4 amores… camine a la parte trasera y lo vi si vi a uno de mis amores Alex Mclean es un hombre guapísimo por supuesto y con un enorme corazón en fin el salio rumbo a no se donde pero lo gracioso de este día es que lo seguimos con la esperanza de verlo pero nada.**

**Al regreso al hotel y después de unas cuantas porras sale mi amigo de seguridad y le pregunto si le puedo dar unas cosas para Nick el me dice que si escribí una carta le di una foto y a mi osito "_nico_" en honor a mi bebe ese oso lo amaba yo pero quería que el lo tuviera se lo doy y mas tarde le pregunto que si se lo dio el me dice que si y que lo presumió y jugo con el como un niño chiquito y que vio la foto y la carta (_obvio la foto era mía_ ) mas tarde sale Howie Dorough un hombre súper lindo que nos salio a saludar y hablarnos en español fue muy lindo poder estar así de cerca de el. Mas tarde a su regreso le pedí una firma pero su seguridad no lo deja pero no le impide acercarse a la reja y decirnos "_buenos días señoritas_" lo cual fue corregido pues aun era de noche hablo un buen rato con nosotros y se va… le digo "_i love you_ " y el voltea y me dice "_yo también_ " con una hermosa sonrisa como si fuera una persona que tuviera gran poder en mi le hice caso nos fuimos a mi casa al día siguiente nos fuimos temprano al hotel no los vimos, nos fuimos al Auditorio Nacional para verlos entrar y si los vi… pero el que mas resalto fue el rostro de mi mayor amor Nick Carter y detrás el de Brian Littrell entraron y fuimos a comer algo esperando a que dieran las 8 fue mucho el tiempo de espera se me hizo eterno cuando el concierto empezó fui feliz yo lo esperaba con muchas ansias y por fin lo estaba viendo debo decir que este tuvo muchas cosas buenas como: los bailes de Nick , la sonrisas de los 4 , escuchar nuevamente sus voces todo… cuando termino Salí corriendo y me encontré con mis tías que me esperaban "_paramos_" un taxi y le pedimos que nos llevara al hotel cuando llegamos pensamos que ya ellos estarían adentro cuando nos dan el cambio las camionetas van pasando corrimos a la parte de atrás y los vimos primero howie bajo se acerco y nos saludo pero luego bajo Nick y empezamos a hablarle el se iba a meter pero el guarura lo jalo y el se iba acercando cuando se regreso por su cámara el guarura me señalo y Nick me miro fue cuando le deje de hablar el seguí tomando fotos cuando se dio cuenta que no hablaba dejo de ver la cámara y dijo "_que pasa?_" señalando a donde estaba yo, volví a hablarle y el sonríe después dio vuelta y le grite "_i love you so much Nick_" el volteo y tomo otra foto sonriendo y se metió cuando lo perdí de vista mi fuerzas se fueron y caí al piso llorando pues era mi encuentro mas cercano con Nick pues solo me separaba una delgada reja y ya moría no podía creerlo después fui a la parte de enfrente y le agradecí a mi amigo el solo me dijo que no había de que me quede ahí bastante tiempo hasta que mi amigo me dijo que ya no saldrían y que se irían a las 12 PM del otro día decidimos irnos a casa a medio dormir y a bañarnos salimos temprano y llegamos al hotel donde nos dijo mi amigo que saldrían por atrás y ahí esperamos estaban apunto de dar las 12 cuando el asistente de Nick salio y nos dijo que cuantas éramos nos contó y dijo que no nos moviéramos no tardo en volver a salir y fue cuando nos dijo que tranquilas sin gritar fuéramos a la parte de enfrente que los Backstreet Boys nos darían una firma yo no grite caminamos a la entrada principal y ahí esperamos los primeros en salir fueron Brian y Nick, cuando salude a Brian fue gracioso pues tenia mis manos ocupadas y no podía saludarlos hice cara de enojada el me miro y de repente le sonreí y el me sonrió atrás de el venia mi amor voltee y lo mire el me sonrió y me dio la mano le pedí me firmara mi foto y mi cartel y al ver la foto hizo cara de "_wow que sexy estoy_" y me dijo que a las otras no les había firmando me sonrió y dejo mi mano siguió caminando y estaba que no lo creía después vino howie y alex , ellos si me firmaron mi disco se me olvidaba la paleta que mi pequeña hermana me había dado para howie se la doy y el hace cara de "_hay que tierno_" me da las gracias y viene alex que estaba enfermito pero aun así nos dio un poco de su tiempo cuando me firma le dijo "_dile a rochelle que la adoro… por favor"_ el me mira con cara tu? Mi fan? Diciendo eso? A mi prometida? Después de eso me dio las gracias y me sonrió… la puerta de la camioneta donde estaba mi Nick y Brian y comienzo hablarle a Nick el volteo y comenzó a reí y hacerse el mas importante yo le hablaba y cuando le dije que el era el amor de mi vida el hizo señas agradeciendo y sonreía las camionetas arrancaron y Salí en la esquina me la encontré y le mostré el letrero le hable y el volteo y me sonrió mandándome un beso después que las camionetas desaparecieron mis fuerzas se fueron y de nuevo caí al piso llorando de emoción.**

**Así ha sido mi vida con ellos he vivido cosas maravillosas y conocido gente linda…**

**Debo decir que seré una carter eternamente y que estoy feliz por que he logrado mis sueños y todo amo muchísimo a estos hombre y les he entregado mi corazón y mi vida por que por ellos vivo y soy la chica mas feliz por tenerlos en mi vida.**

**Amo con todas mis fuerzas a Nick carter pues crecí con su mirada y su sonrisa al igual que el he encontrado una hermosa familia y es una familia que comparte tus sentimientos y tu locura y que nos entendemos al igual.**

**Quisiera decirles que agradezco a mis padre que me han ayudado a cumplir todos estos hermosos momentos a Berenice Hernández (bere mclean) a anahi Hernández (anny Littrell), a mis amigos que son felices conmigo y que comparten mi locura.**

**Gracias a Backstreet Boys!**

**ahora le platico algo lo que hago por backstreet boys ... tengo 3 twitter el personal gracias a un gran milagro brian me contesto ahora les muestro que me puso:**

**brian_littrell : monzerratcarter wow congrats! Its always good to finish what you start! Chirp chirp **

**aaaw grite de emocion . Continuemos en mis 15 años baile Straight through my heart y shattered ese dia fue el mejor todo fue con musica de backstreet boys cuando sirvieron la camida estaban pasando videos obvio teniamos que variar la musica pero la mayor parte de los tiempos fue musica de ellos xD fui al proyecto zocalo que por cierto quede sin voz pero fue lindo desde que escuche a backstreet boys se han vuelto parte importante en mi vida y estoy orgullosa no me apena nada en mas lo grito al mundo !**

**Ahora administro 2 twitter y 1 facebook en honor de ellos**

**family_bsb**

**howieD_mex: ****este de howie es por agradecimiento a ese pequeño momento que nos regalo es un hombre super lindo y guapo**

**familia bsb**

_**es algo loco pero algun dia me gustaria actuar junto a kevin o nick seria un gran sueño pues quiero ser actriz hasta el momento estoy en teatro estoy feliz por que me presente en el Teatro Julio Castillo uno de los mas importantes en Mexico y pues nunca pense llegar hasta ahi ahora estoy luchando por llegar a ser una gran actriz de Teatro y Cine**_

_**eso es todo lo que puedo decirles de mi videos fotos boletos, etc todo esta bien guardado para el dia de mañana mostrarlo al mundo ! soy algo chistosa pero pues es lo normal ...**_

_**acerca de mi: bueno pues soy alegre me gusta jugar (mantengo mi espiritu infantil) hasta cierto punto, me gusta hacer lo que amo, estar con mi familia y debo confesar que soy algo especial pero pues intenten no hacerme enojar ok conozcan me y pues gracias por leerme espero tus Reviews**_

_**bye bye love!**_

_**monze carter**_


End file.
